A Sticky Glob Of Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Chloe meets an alien who's determined to show her he's harmless. Written by guestsurprise per my request. I only posted it for them. :)
**A story I asked guestsurprise to do. Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Chloe, Rachel, and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **A Sticky Glob Of Friendship**

Chloe was ready for a fun-filled day today! She was planning on having a cool picnic with her friends and for complete sunshine. But her day was spoiled because all of the sudden there was lightning and thunder.

"This day can't be ruined!"

"Don't be upset, honey. You will have time to have another picnic." Rachel cooed.

"I guess so. But my day is still ruined." Chloe said sadly. She then said goodbye to Rachel and tried to forget her frustrations by walking around the mansion for a bit. As she walked into the basement and into Frankenstrike's lab, she saw a green glob sitting on the counter. It didn't move at all.

"What on Earth!? It looks like green Jell-O." She giggled as she poked it.

"MMMMMMMMM!"

"Huh?! Did that thing speak?" Chloe asked as she then carefully poked it again.

"MMMMMMMMM! MHMHMHMHMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The thing mumbled and then it jiggled a bit. By now, Chloe was a bit afraid because the glob now was wiggling and jiggling, almost as if it wanted her to touch it again.

"What is this thing?!"

"His name is Goop." A cheerful voice added. She turned and saw Frankenstrike come in the room. "The device that he uses to move is broken, so until I get it fixed, he is stuck in this form for now."

"Oh, well he's AH!" Chloe squeaked in fear as the glob slithered off the table and began sliding near her. "HELP! UNCLE FRANKENSTRIKE!"

"Now, now, don't be afraid. He's only coming over to meet you."

"MMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!"

"He wants you to kneel down so he can hug you."

"B-But he's scaring me…I thought he was just a glob earlier! I didn't know he was a REAL glob!"

"Oh, he's definitely real…and one of the most determined aliens in the mansion." Frankenstrike laughed as he now saw Goop gently shaking the chair, trying to get Chloe to get on the floor.

"HE'S TRYING TO GET ME!"

"Easy, Chloe!"

But before Frankenstrike could say anything else, the girl jumped over Goop and took off up the stairs.

"MMMMM! MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" Goop called out, now slithering fast after her!

"Goop! Aren't you going to wait til I fix your device to chase after her?"

"MMMMMM!M MHMHMHHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMH! MHMHMHMHMHMMMMMHH!" Goop replied and then slithered up the stairs and chased after the girl. Frankenstrike chuckled.

"Wow…even in this form, he's determined to chase her!" He laughed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, running down the hallway…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chloe screamed, now seeing the blob catching up to her.

"MMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" Goop called out. He then pounced on the girl and managed to wrap himself around her tightly. Chloe screamed and tried to get free, but he had her tightly in his grasp.

"LET ME GO!"

"MMHMHMHMHM!"

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMM!"

"Goop, there you are! Your device is fixed." Frankenstrike laughed as he came up the stairs and saw Goop wrapping himself around the girl. As the device was put in place, Goop then stood up in bipedal form.

"AH! This is much, much better. Thanks, Frank!"

"You're welcome," Frankenstrike answered as he walked away. Goop chuckled and then turned to see Chloe running down the hallway.

"HEY! Come back here!" He laughed as he then began chasing after her. "Whoa, this kid is fast."

"I've gotta get out of here! Talking blobs that are alive and moving are in the mansion! Where are the other aliens when you need them!"

"Kid, slow down there!" Goop called, now catching up!

"Gosh! Where are the other aliens?! I AH! HEY!" Chloe gasped as Goop extended his arms and almost grabbed her.

"You don't need any of the other aliens when you've got me! Now, c'mere!" He chuckled. But Chloe decided to do one more desperate attempt. She ran in her room and locked the door. Soon, she heard beating on the door and saw the door handle wiggling and jiggling.

"C'mon, kiddo! Let me in! I'm not gonna hurt ya!" Goop cooed.

"No way! I'm not opening this door."

Goop huffed and then decided to do what he didn't like: he was going to leave his device in the hallway so he could slide under the door and reach his niece. Once he put it down, he slid under the door.

"MMHMHMHMHMM!"

"NO! THE BLOB HAS RETURNED!" Chloe panicked as he wrapped himself around her ankles, but then she began giggling because his gooey body was tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOP!" Chloe laughed. He then extended his body a bit and unlocked the door so his spaceship could fly inside! Once he was able to move normally again, he wiggled his eyebrows and then wrapped himself all around his niece and began tickling her again.

"Oh my…does that tickle, tickle, tickle?" He chuckled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP MR! MR!"

"My name is Goop and you're my niece! Now come back here so I can tickle you to pieces!" He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and tickled her crazy.

"GOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOHOOOHHHOOOOP! NOHOHOHOHOHOOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"I won't stop til you say that you won't run from me!" Goop smiled as he leaned down and blew raspberries into her stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHP!"

"Do you trust me now?"

"YEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Goop then stopped and let her go and watched as his little niece tried to sit up. She then began to stumble back!

"Hey, whoa there!" He gasped. He then formed himself into a pillow and she landed on him. She noticed, however, that he couldn't move much because of her weight on him.

"Well, let's see how ticklish my new uncle is," She giggled and began scratching gently on his back.

"HEY WHOA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOO!" He laughed as he began squirming. He then transformed back into his bipedal form and pulled her to his chest. After a few minutes, they both laid in a happy heap on her bed.

"So…you still afraid of me, honey?" He cooed as he kissed her gently on the head.

"No. I actually think it's cool to have an uncle like you! Sorry for running and freaking out!"

"It's alright, kiddo. But either way, I wasn't gonna let my new niece escape me." He grinned as he then picked her up and began tickling her waist again, making them both laugh in glee and happiness!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, this was just for you! I hope you enjoyed it! It was great to make!**

 **To guestsurprise: I love it! Thank you so much! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
